1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an agricultural disc and more particularly to an agricultural disc of a novel design which cuts through crop residue better than prior art devices and further has a novel outer peripheral configuration which manipulates the soil better than prior art designs.
2. Description of Prior Art
Most prior art discs and coulters are round. These discs or coulters roll through the soil, and in the case of discs, soil is thrown in a direction away from the concave side thereof. One of the problems associated with round discs or coulters is that the cutting angle of the disc is not even close to being parallel with the top surface of the ground during the cutting process. Rather than cutting or chopping through the crop residue, such as corn stalks, the crop residue is pinned against the ground and then sliced as the disc turns into the ground.
Also, in the manufacture of round discs, a substantial amount of material is wasted because typically the discs are formed from sheets of material which are square or rectangular and the comer portion of each sheet used to construct a round disc becomes essentially scrap material.
Consequently, there is a need for discs which tend to cut crop residue more like scissors and which do not have to be forced into the ground like round discs. Also, there is a need for disc structures which tend to aerate or fluff the soil more than round discs, and therefore create a more severe stirring action of the soil.
Those concerned with these and other problems of the prior art recognize the need for an improved earth-working disc.